fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends' Rage: Episode 26
Two hours later, in Wolfgang and Samantha’s room, Starlet sleeps in her crib. Skyeroid is still asleep and is on Samantha and Wolfgang’s bed. Samantha and Wolfgang are not around... ( The bag of cotton balls shake ) ( Cotton balls start to rise ) ( In ball form, Volf pops out ) C. Volf) *Lands in front of the bag of cotton balls and looks down below* They left... *Looks at Starlet’s crib and speaks with a disgusted tone* Well, all but the loud one...*Jumps back into the bag of cotton balls* Into the kitchen, Wolfgang helps Samantha with the second mess he’s caused. Together, they’ve fixed the chairs and table. Samantha now has a broom... ( Wolfgang picks the broken chair up, putting it onto the ground in its correct position and placing the broken cabinet onto it; Wolfgang slides the chair away from Samantha and him ) ( A broom sweeps the wooden floor ) Wolfgang) *Watches Samantha’s arms move, as she sweeps small pieces of broken wood off the wooden floor and into a dustpan* … ( Samantha holds the dustpan down with her foot, as she sweeps the splinters of wood into a dustpan ) Wolfgang) *Looking at Samantha’s face* … Samantha) Wolfgang, are you alright? Wolfgang) … Samantha) *Look over at Wolfgang* Wolfgang… Wolfgang) … Samantha) … ( Wolfgang lowers his head ) Samantha) Wolfgang, I know it’s probably tough on you, but I need you to stop...Wolf only wants you to be like this, so he can take care of his business much smoothly. Wolfgang) If he wants it, then I’ll give him it. Samantha) Wolfgang, you aren’t going to do that. Wolfgang) Oh yes I am. Samantha) No, Wolfgang. Wolfgang) Yes, Wolfgang. Samantha) Wolfgang, what you’re going to do is get some sleep. Wolfgang) Sleep? I’m not a baby, *Pushes Samantha* MAKE ME! ( Samantha is moved back a little bit and the broom’s angle is changed ) Samantha) I have a broom, you know… Wolfgang) Whatever, it’s not like that’ll make me sleep! Samantha) Wolfgang, it could put you to sleep. Wolfgang) *Eyes roll* Sure it can. Samantha) I know it can. Wolfgang) Then do it. Samantha) … Wolfgang) PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY! Samantha) No. Wolfgang) I SAID “DO IT!” Samantha) Wolfgang, why would I - *Wolfgang snatches the broom out of Samantha’s hands* ...Really? Wolfgang) *Head slightly tilts* IT’S MY BROOM NOW! Samantha) Can I have it back? Wolfgang) No. *Gives a creepy smile* Samantha) … Wolfgang) Samantha, what’s wrong? Samantha) Nothing… Wolfgang) *Slaps Samantha’s face* What’s wrong? Samantha) ...Nothing… ( Wolfgang hits Samantha’s stomach with the broom and throws it away ) Samantha) OW! *Backs into the counter and is beside a sink* Wolfgang) What’s wrong?! Samantha) … Wolfgang) I SAID...WHAT’S WR *Gets slapped by Samantha* … Samantha) … Wolfgang) WHAT THE HECK, DAD?! Samantha) … ( Wolfgang punches with his left hand ) ( Samantha quickly ducks ) ( Wolfgang, however, grabs Samantha’s throat with his right hand ) Samantha) … Wolfgang) Dad...WHY WOULD YOU USE MY MOM AND ME?! WHY?! Samantha) Wolfgang, it’s me… Wolfgang) AND WHAT ABOUT MY OLDER SISTER, WHAT WRONG DID SHE DO?! *Head touches Samantha’s* WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HER...SHE WAS JUST A BABY! Samantha) *Gets her hands behind Wolfgang’s head and locks them together* Wolfgang, Wolf wouldn’t kiss you, would he? *Lifts her head slightly, so she can kiss Wolfgang* ( Wolfgang’s right hand slowly lets Samantha’s neck go ) ( Samantha looks into Wolfgang’s eyes for a few minutes, before she stops kissing Wolfgang ) Samantha) … Wolfgang) *Looks at the welt on Samantha’s cheek* Samantha, are you alright? Samantha) Yes, I’m alright...I’m a little tired, but I’m alright. Wolfgang) I’m sorry. Samantha) Wolfgang, it’s fine...How about we go back to bed now? Wolfgang) Sure... Legends' Rage: Episode 26 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Thoughts? Comment below. '' ''Legends' Rage: Episode 27 Category:Legends' Rage Category:Sonic Skyeroid Category:Starlet Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha